De una kunoichi a una chica normal
by Akemi1503
Summary: Sakura y los chicos tendrán una misión en la cual buscaran a un ninja del libro bingo pero esta vez no sera en el país del fuego o algún otro país del mundo ninja para cumplir esa misión tendrán que ir al mundo normal donde tendrán muchas aventuras. en el primer capitulo explicare unas cosas
1. Chapter 1

hola chicos, si una vez llegaron a ver este fanfic con el mismo titulo no piensen que lo copie, ya que yo soy la autora original, solamente que cuando me quería meter a mi otro usuario no me dejaba así que volvi a escribir la historia y hacerme otro usuario para subir la historia nuevamente bueno me retiro ya quiero aburrirlos.

en el siguiente capitulo.

Mi misión para irme y tu regresas.


	2. Mi misión para irme y tu regresas

**Pensamientos de Sakura**

**Iba caminando por la aldea pensando en cómo les iría a Sasuke y a Naruto cuando un Ambu se apareció en frente de mí.**

-Haruno Sakura, Tsunade –sama la quiere en su oficina lo más pronto posible

-Hai voy para allá

Llegue y toque la puerta cuando entre vi a Kakashi- sensei y a Shikamaru

-Sakura que bueno que has llegado *dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa que se notaba debajo de su máscara *

-te esperábamos *dijo Tsunade algo seria*

\- que me ocupa Tsunade -shishou espero que sea una misión

**Nota:** cuando aparezca algo como espero que sea una misión eso es un pensamiento del personaje y como Sakura tiene inner seria así **espero que sea una misión** eso es todo alguna duda pregunta o sugerencia en los reviews

-es una misión algo problemática *dijo sin importancia * tenemos que investigar a una traidor que está en el libro bingo

-es cierto eso Tsunade -shishou *con seriedad*

-y no solo investigarlo si no que cuando sea necesario detenerlo *igual o mas seria*

-Y quien es al que buscamos

-en esta carpeta esta toda la información que necesitas, pero antes te diré dónde y que tienes que hacer, primero iras tu sola a investigar un poco más con el pretexto de que iras a entrenar por un tiempo, después de tu regreso darás el informe de todo lo que investigaste y si es necesario iras de nuevo pero ahora con un equipo

-¿y a donde tengo que ir?

-al mundo normal

-pero Tsunade -sama no creo que sería muy peligroso que vaya ella sola *dijo Shikamaru con un poco de preocupación*

-Shikamaru no te preocupes Sakura es muy fuerte y sabe defenderse sola

-Kakashi -sensei tiene razón además tuve muy buenos maestros

-Tsunade- sama * apareció de repente un Ambu*

-¿qué quieres?

-Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto en compañía de Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo

-como Naruto a traído al Uchiha

-si

-por fin Naruto lo a conseguido *dijo Kakashi con un tono de alivio*

-**Naruto trajo de vuelta a Sasuke- kun shannaro** pero tú que haces aquí tenías tiempo que no aparecías en mi mente **pues ya vez shannaro** Tsunade- shishou ya es todo sobre la misión

-si Sakura es todo *se oyó que tocaron la puerta *

-abuela ya regrese y bien acompañado

-no me vuelvas a decir abuela

-Sakura chan *aventándose en cima mío y abrazándome * Sakura- chan te extrañe y ya traje al teme

-Naruto yo también te extrañe pero ¡bájate de mí me estas dejando sin aire!

-ooo perdón Sakura- chan

-aaa y me alegra que estés devuelta Sasuke

-Sakura -chan y el sufijo kun

-bueno Tsunade –sama me retiro

-mañana partes por la mañana

-si

-¡¿Qué?! Sakura –chan se va ¿pero adonde?

-me voy a entrenar por un tiempo Naruto

-¿Por cuánto?

-cierto Sakura aún no aclaramos lo del tiempo

-como 2 años, pero para lo que voy hacer no me va a tomar más de un año, así que tal vez me tenga antes de los 2 años

-si Sakura

-¡¿Qué?! Tanto tiempo

-Dobe que no tu hiciste lo mismo

-Teme tú no te quedas tan atrás

-bueno ahora si me retiro, adiós Naruto nos vemos al rato

* * *

bueno esta corto pero aquí esta después subiré el siguiente capitulo

**si es que la escuela te entretiene un poco o si no se te olvida**

shhhh bueno el siguiente capitulo es:

**algunas cosas que hacen los recién llegados **


	3. Algunas cosas que hacenlosreciénllegados

**Pensamientos de Sasuke**

-Se me hizo muy raro el comportamiento de Sakura tal vez empezó a madurar, aunque se me hizo más raro el que se fuera a ir de la aldea para entrenar, según yo sé que todo este tiempo estuvo entrenando con Tsunade –sama

-bueno Kakashi y Shikamaru pueden retirarse

-Hai *dijeron al mismo tiempo *

-y que are con ustedes, mmm bueno, estarán todos 6 meses en prisión y después 2 meses en servicio comunitario y un mes sin misiones

-nomas * dijeron Karin y Sugetsu*

-que quieren más

-no, no así está bien

-y cundo comenzamos * dije con un tono serio*

-mañana en la mañana tus compañeros irán a unos departamentos y tú te quedaras con Naruto entendido

-entendido, tsk y genial *fue lo único que se oyó*

-*apareció un Ambu*

-Tsunade –sama

-si

-Sakura volvió hacer lo mismo

-y la siguieron?

-si dos Ambus fueron tras ella

-Sakura que estará haciendo

-abuela que hizo Sakura

-¡NO ME DIGAS ABUELA! Y no hace lo mismo de siempre, ha cambiado mucho, las pocas sonrisas que hace la mayoría son falsas y ya ni siquiera sale a pasear, mm bueno ya se pueden retirar

-Hai

-a y Naruto te encargo a mi Sakura

-si no se preocupe yo la protegeré

**-Después de que saliéramos Karin, Sugetsu y Juugo se fueron a turistear por la aldea y Naruto y yo fuimos para su casa pero en el camino nos encontramos con un grupo de chicas que nos saludaban y Naruto respondía el gesto cuando me fije bien eran Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari y otra que no sé quién era.**

-hola Naruto y Sasuke *dijeron todas al mismo tiempo*

-hola chicas

-umb

-o y ella es Matsuri

-hola!

-yo soy Uchiha Sasuke

-si ya lo sabía

-oigan chicas y Sakura –chan

-la frentona no quiso venir que porque todos iban a ir con pareja menos ella

-tú también vas a ir con pareja Hinata chan?

-no, yo solo me las encontré por el camino, yo iba a ir con Sakura

-chicas ahí están los chicos* dijo la de 4 coletas*

-buenos tardes Naruto y Uchiha

-buenas tardes Hyuga

-bueno hermosa ya venimos por ustedes y no se trajeron a la feíta

-no mi amor la frentona no quiso venir, bueno Naruto te encargo a Hinata, hasta luego

-como se atreve a decirle feíta

-bueno Hinata –chan te acompañamos con Sakura –chan

-no es mucha molestia

-no, al Teme no le molestara ¿verdad Teme?

-no mientras entretengas al Dobe

* * *

no cupo todo el titulo por eso esta juntito, bueno e aqui otro capitulo 

**por fin que no tardas milenios **

calla 

**bueno el siguiente capitulo es:**

pequeños encuentros


	4. Pequeños encuentros

**Pensamientos de Sakura **

**Después de que saliera de la oficina de Tsunade -shishou llegando a mi casa me encontré con las chicas**

-frentona no vienes con nosotras, vamos a ir con los chicos

-sí, Ino ira con Sai, Temari con Shikamaru, Matsuri con Gaara y yo con Neji

-Matsuri chan cuanto tiempo

-si ha pasado mucho Sakura –chan

-y con qué saliendo con Gaara ¿eee?

-si *un poco apenada*

-bueno frentona iras sí o no

-no

-¿Por qué?

-cerda van a ir de pareja, ni modo que vaya de acople

-bueno Ino en eso tiene razón Sakura

-bueno si tú lo dices Tenten ¡hasta luego frete!

-adiós cerda que les vaya bien chicas

-¡Hai! *gritaron todas*

**-Sakura nos están siguiendo** si llame di cuenta son 3 Ambus, ya me desarme de ellos

**Seguí caminando y Salí de la aldea para ir con un grupo conocidos por muchos e igualmente temidos, me escape de los Ambus que me seguían, que ya eran dos y no tres como en el comienzo y seguí por mi camino**

-Sakura hoy no abra entrenamiento

-porque Sasori -nee- san

-Recibí un golpe en la cara

-no bajes la guardia Sakurita

-Deidara sempai porque asido tan malo con Sakura –chan

-Tobi deja de ser tan bueno

-y tu Itachi –san deja de ser tan malo

*Se oían que venían algunas personas*

-Kisame es más importante el dinero

-no Kisame es más importante la inmortalidad

-recordatorio no preguntar qué es lo más importante

-te responderé tu pregunta lo más importante son las plantas

-no es cierto Zetsu *dijeron Hidan y Kakuzo *

-Konan que aras de comer

-ya no me preguntes eso Nagato, ya te dije que lo que haya en la alacena

-chicos porque están todos aquí?

-por qué este será tu entrenamiento final, pero abra reglas contra todos 2. En menos de 10 minutos

-Nagato –san no cree que es muy cruel

-No te preocupes Tobi es pan comido, ya se cuáles son sus movimientos y jutsus, ya que yo también los puedo hacer y si tienen uno nuevo lo copiare

-bueno empezamos a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, ¡tres!

**Empezamos con nuestra pequeña batalla y ellos no me golpeaban gracias a mi entrenamiento pero yo tampoco a ellos cuando logre golpear a Hidan, Itachi a provecho ese momento para salir por debajo de la tierra y golpearme en la cara**

-chicos se ha terminado el tiempo

-bueno me tengo que ir mañana tengo misión y no estaré por un buen tiempo

**Me fui de ay y llegue muy rápido a mi casa, cuando oí algo.**

-¡Sakura –chan!

-hola Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke

-Sakura –chan que te paso en la cara *dijo Hinata algo preocupada*

-no es nada Hinata

-Sakura tan siquiera dime que te paso

-choque contra un árbol

-enserio

-lo digo lo más serio posible jijiji **no creo que se lo haya creído** pues al menos lo intente

-ay Sakura

* * *

e aquí otro capitulo

**es peeremos que esta historia les este agradando**

perdón por la pequeña "batalla"

**no es muy buena con esos detalles de batalla así que si quieren y pueden ayudarla sus opiniones son muy bien recibidas **

bueno el siguiente capitulo es:

**¿esto es una cita?**


	5. ¿Esto es una cita?

-bueno ya que están aquí los invito a pasar a mi casa

**Cuando nos pasamos les invite un vaso de agua a lo cual me dijeron que no, después fui a lavarme la cara y a ponerme otra ropa y seguidamente baje a la sala**

-bueno y a que viene su visita

-solo venimos acompañar a Hinata –san

-oye Sakura –chan por que no vamos al pequeño festival

-mmm no se

-vamos Sakura no seas amargada

-mira quien lo dice teme

-está bien iré

-pero que no tenemos que ir con kimono?

-Dobe y nosotros no tenemos que ponernos

-Naruto, tú y Sasuke vayan a arreglarse en tu casa ¿si tienes un traje para él?

-sí pero y Hinata

-no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo

-aaa está bien al rato nos vemos aquí, nos vemos luego Hinata –chan

-hasta luego Naruto –kun

*Cuando se fueron Naruto y Sasuke*

-Hinata que se traen tú y Naruto ¿ese?

-Sakura deja de decir tonterías *dijo un poco molesta *

-ya extrañaba a la Hinata no tímida

-bueno Sakura ay que arreglarnos para Naruto –kun y Sasuke –san, pero te advierto que Naruto –kun es mío

-como diga mi general

**En otro lado**

**Pensamientos de Sasuke**

*Estando en casa de Naruto*

-No me creo ese cuento de que Sakura haya chocado contra un árbol porque es un ninja, además se veía como si haya tenido una pequeña batalla o un entrenamiento.

-teme aquí está tu ropa, (esta consistía en una camisa azul marino con n dragón en la parte de la espalda y un pantalón negro) y este es el mío ( era idéntico a la de Sasuke solo que era de color distinto parte superior azul e inferior naranja)

-bueno donde está el baño

-al fondo a la derecha

**Pensamientos de Sakura**

-¡Hinata! Donde está la cinta rosa *gritando desde la planta alta*

-¡la tome! * gritando desde la planta baja*

-¡la mía era la rosa y la tuya el azul marino!

*Tocaron a la puerta*

-¡tocan!

-¡ya lo sé acabo de abrir y no es para que me grites! * Algo molesta *

-¿Hinata –chan? *pregunto Naruto algo confundido *

-Na Naruto –kun * apenada*

-ya conoces la otra personalidad de Hinata –san * burlesco*

-no seas tan formal Sasuke –san solo di Hinata *queriendo cambiar de tema*

-lo mismo va para ti

-¡Hinata ¿Quién es?!

-¡son los chicos!

-¡pásalos a la sala ahorita bajo!

-¡sí!

-Hinata –chan te vez tan hermosa ( ella tenía un kimono azul con un árbol de sakuras en la espalda y una cinta rosa)

-gracias Naruto –kun

**Pensamientos de Sasuke**

**Mientras Naruto alagaba a Hinata yo me senté en el sillón**

-lista, eres muy mala Hinata ese cinto era para mí kimono

-lo siento Sakura

-*Me levante del sillón y voltee a ver a Sakura*

-Pero que linda se ve Sakura ( ella tenía un kimono negro con pétalos de sakuras en la parte de abajo con la insignia de su clan en la espalda y el cinto azul marino) te vez bien Sakura

-gracias Sasuke

-bueno Hinata –chan Sakura –chan y Dobe vámonos

-Hai *dijeron las chicas *

***Fuimos hasta el festival, jugamos en algunos juegos y de ay fuimos a comer**

-hey chicos horita venimos

-si

-hey teme

-¿qué quieres Dobe?

-ya dile a Sakura –chan lo que me contaste cuando veníamos a la aldea

-no es momento

-si lo es Sakura –chan se va a ir por un tiempo y si se lo dices la dejaras pensando en eso

-mmm lo pensare

-¿Qué pensaras Sasuke?

-Sakura –chan, Hinata –chan, Sasuke iba a pensar mi propuesta

-¿Qué propuesta?

-que mientras conseguía donde vivir se quedara en mi departamento

-aaa

-Naruto –kun

-si Hinata –chan

-me puedes acompañar a un juego es que quería un premio de hay

-si

-¿Qué tienen pensado estas dos?

**Cuando ya se fueron Naruto y Hinata hubo un poco de silencio**

-Sakura

-emm

-¿Qué se traen entre manos tú y Hinata?

-emm este

-solo dilo

-es que Hinata se quería quedar sola con Naruto y como savia que si yo te decía eso no ibas a aceptar, por eso le dije que mejor ellos se fueran

-ya veo y por cierto…

-¿Qué?

* * *

chachachachan

**eso es maldad**

solo es un poco de suspenso 

**aja**

:3

**el siguiente capitulo es:**

un poco de mi pasado 

**aa y tenemos algo mas que decir **

gracias por leer esta humilde historia y gracias a las personitas que nos dan su tiempo en escribir Reviews

**se les quiere 3**


	6. Un poco de mi pasado

-te dije que te veías bien pero mentí, te vez esplendida

-gra- gracias Sasuke *con un sonrojo en las mejillas*

-Sakura dime Sasuke –kun a si me gusta más

-s- si Sasuke –kun

-y también te quería decir que…

-¡Sasuke –kun!

-Karin

-¿Karin? *se preguntaba Sakura*

**Cuando voltio para ver de quien se trataba vio a dos hombres y una mujer acercándose, la mujer era muy alta casi como la estatura de Sakura tez morena, cabello de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, tenia puesto un kimono rosa con el obi negro, de los hombres cada uno tenía un traje, uno de color azul y el otro de negro, el de azul tenia sonrisa de tiburón y cabello plata y el otro de veía más grande con color de cabello naranja**

-te presento al equipo taka, chicos ella es Sakura * sin mucho interés*

-mucho gusto *dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro*

-igual mente mi nombre es Juugo * respetuosamente*

-como digas yo soy Karin * con una cara de pocos amigos*

-y yo soy Sugetsu preciosa *mostrando sus dientes en una gran sonrisa*

-etto Sasuke –kun *algo preocupada*

-si Sakura

-qué hora es

-las 12:10 a.m. *estando algo preocupado por el cambio repentino de Sakura*

-¿te regañan tus papas preciosa? * algo pícaro*

-no ya han pasado 2 años desde su muerte *algo triste*

**Al oír eso Sugetsu empezó a disculparse y Sakura le decía que no importaba, pero por más que le digiera que no importaba el seguía pidiendo disculpas, cuando de repente abrazan a Sakura.**

-¡frentona! Si saliste de tu casa

-¡hey feíta!

**Cuando voltio para responderle a Sai por lo que le dijo, se oyó un fuerte feliz cumple años por parte del equipo 8, el 10, el de Suna, el de Gai y el resto del equipo 7**

-gracias pero saben que no me gusta mi cumple años * algo triste*

-Sakura quiero que estés feliz hoy cumples 16 años * Ino tratando de animar a su amiga*

-sí y de igual manera 2 años sin mis papas * casi al borde de las lágrimas*

-Sakura *Sasuke pronuncio su nombre algo preocupado*

-lo siento tengo que descansar mañana parto de la aldea *dijo esto para después salir corriendo*

-que le pasa a Sakura *dijo Sasuke algo preocupado* ella no era así

-Naruto tu dile *dijo Ino algo triste*

-bueno Sasuke hace dos años tuvimos una misión Sai, Ino, Sakura y yo a las afueras de la aldea era el cumpleaños de Sakura así que cuando veníamos de regreso

**Flas back**

-chicos hay que descansar

-cerda eres ninja, además ya casi llegamos

-ándale Sakura –chan

-tu qué opinas Sai

-solo un rato

-bueno hay que ir a ese árbol tiene muy buena sombra

-como digas frente *yendo al árbol y sentándose*

-hey fea

-Sai –bak..

-feliz cumpleaños!

-gracias chicos me hacen muy feliz

-traje un poco de paste

-muchas gracias ¿Quién quiere una rabanada? * dijo Sakura muy alegre*

**Después se comieron su pedazo de pastel y siguieron su camino a la aldea, cuando estaban cercas de la entrada de la aldea vieron que la habían atacado.**

-la aldea *dijo Ino preocupada*

-la han atacado *igual o más preocupada que Ino*

\- mi familia

-Nuestras familias

-¡Ino!

\- ¡papa! Y mi mama

-tu mama está bien

-que bien

* En eso llega Kakashi*

-Kakashi –sensei y mis padres

-…

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?

-se cree que fue Akatsuki

-¡eso es mentira!

\- pero Sakura –chan * dijo Naruto preocupado y más por lo que acababa de decir*

**En eso Sakura corre en dirección de su casa y todos van detrás de ella, cuando llega a su casa abre la puerta y empieza a buscar en todas las habitaciones **

\- papa, mama ¿están aquí? ¡Mama! ¡Papa!

*entra al cuarto de sus padres*

\- ¡no!

**Hay en el suelo se encontraban sus padres con muy grabes heridas de las cuales salía demasiada sangre**

-los curare ya verán todo saldrá bien *haciendo jutsu de curación*

-no hija * apenes y pudiendo hablar* tu mama ya ha fallecido y yo me voy junto a ella

-no digas eso papa *llorando*

-toma hija el collar de la familia *dándosela en la mano* y quiero que seas fuerte y feliz como siempre y siempre estaremos contigo…

-papa ¡papa! Despierta ¡despierta! *llorando histéricamente* ¡Tsunade –shishou! ¡Kakashi –sensei! ayúdenme, ¡Sai Ino Naruto vayan por ayuda! Sasuke –kun, sa- Sasuke ¡SASUKE!

-Sakura –chan ven vamos afuera

-Sasuke –kun, saso… ita…*decía cosas de las cuales no se entendía muy bien *

\- como les he dicho lo más posible es de que haya sido Akatsuki

-¡eso no es cierto! *mirando con enojo pero sus ojos eran con una combinación del sharingan y del Kyubi* ¡eso es mentira! *desmayándose*

-¡Sakura –chan!

-se a desmayado *cargándola y sacándola de hay

**Fin del flas back **

\- cuando despertó las pocas sonrisas que hacia eran falsas y después de un tiempo pidió no recordarle para nada su cumpleaños *termino de decir Naruto ya casi sin voz*

-además descubrieron que antes de eso se salía de la aldea y cuando paso lo de sus padres salía mucho más seguido, Ambus la seguían pero siempre se les escapaba *dijo Sai*

-Hasta que un día fue Sai y la vio con un Akatsuki *decía Ino preocupada*

-no sabemos exactamente que hacían pero parecía que estaban entrenando no le hemos dicho a Tsunade con el miedo de que los ancianos se enteren y la tomen como…

-Traidora *comento Sai*

-ya veo *dijo algo desconcertado* no comprendo lo que paso con los ojos de Sakura ni él porque estaba con un Akatsuki

* * *

ahora no habrá comentarios 

**aburrida**

el siguiente capitulo es:

**mas encuentros y algunas verdades**


	7. Mas encuentros y algunas verdades

-bueno ya es hora de irnos, vamos teme

-Dobe tu acompaña a Hinata a su casa que es tarde yo me iré a dar una vuelta *decía con la misma seriedad de siempre*

-está bien

**Ya todos se habían ido a sus casas y Sasuke había ido al barrio Uchiha**

-parece asta de terror ¿verdad?

-si Itachi lo tenemos muy abandonado

\- y que haces por aquí

-no más bien que haces tú aquí

-vengo hacer algunas cosas

-oo

-bueno tengo que irme

-Akatsuki te tiene muy ocupado

-no es otra persona bueno hasta luego

-nos veremos pronto

**Después siguió caminado sin rumbo pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho los chicos cuando de repente vio que estaba al frente de la casa de Sakura se subió a la ventana a ver si la veía, pero no la vio, cuando oyó que venía alguien oculto su chacra para que nadie lo notara cuando diviso a Sakura con un tipo pelirrojo y los dos venían con la capa de Akatsuki**

¿pero qué? ¿Sakura es un Akatsuki?

-Sakura

-si Sasori

\- te acuerdas de lo que me mandaste a investigar

-cómo olvidarlo

-pues además de tus hermanos, la pareja de tu hermano, Ryoga, su mujer, Itachi, Sasuke y tú no hay mas

-entiendo

-¿qué tenemos que ver Itachi y yo? Y ¿Sakura tiene hermanos?

-y pues lo de la misión como le aras

-¿misión?

-Me iré por dos años tal vez me tengan antes

-lo sabía ella no iba ir a entrenar

-¿a investigarlo a el?

-si

-¿Quién será ese tal él?

-bueno mi Sakurita me iré para que no descubran mi presencia pero no te tardes más de lo necesario, sé que lo haces por Sasuke

-no se te escapa nada, pero si quiero olvidarme de el

-se tardara más por olvidarme, no lo puedo permitir

-bueno nos vemos después si

\- si

-cuídate mucho mi flor

-sí y ustedes también

*Sasori desapareció *

-por fin se fue 

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Sakura

-hice una pregunta

-wow esta Sakura me gusta solamente vine a ver si estabas bien

-oo

-y pues a decirte algo

-y que es

-me gustas

-sa-Sasuke-kun hablas en cerio

-sí, ya me canse de dejarte esperando con una respuesta *dándole un beso*

* * *

no se como llamar el siguiente capitulo

**así que solo agradeceremos por su apoyo **


	8. Tengo que decir la verdad

**Pensamientos de Sakura **

-…**oye tu no se te olvida algo** no **ni siquiera una capa **mierda todavía tengo la capa de Akatsuki bueno ya que Sasuke

\- mande

-por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto

-de que

-que me viste con un Akatsuki y que tengo la capa de un Akatsuki

-está bien pero con una condición

-cual

-que regreses lo más rápido que puedas para estar juntos

-está bien, lo prometo

-gracias * dándole otro beso*

-bueno ambos tenemos que descansar ya que mañana será un largo día

-si bueno adiós

-adiós

**Entre a mi casa me puse mi ropa para dormir y me fui a mi cama **

-Aun no me lo puedo creer 

-**ni yo pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos **

**-**ojala valla mañana a despedirse

-**si eso sería genial shannaro **

**–**bueno descansemos

**-Hai**

**30 minutos después **

**-Deja de pensar en eso **

-no puedo, tengo que decírselo 

-**pero porque se lo dirás **

-Es mi amigo y más que eso es como mi hermano y ya me canse de esconderle esa verdad por muchos años

-¿**se lo dirás mañana?**

-no se lo diré ahora ya que ya es mañana

**-sabes que me refería al amanecer **

-lo sé pero quería quitar un poco la tención bueno me iré a cambiarme de ropa

-**está bien**

**En casa de Naruto **

-¿teme que haces aquí?

-no puedo dormir Dobe

-¿qué Sakura –chan te ha dicho que no o es que no le has dicho?

-para tu información ya se lo dije y…

-te a bateado

-no a respondido como yo lo esperaba

-bueno solo queda que luches por ese amor

-bueno y a ti como te fue con Hinata

-muy bien me ha dicho que sí pero hay un problema

-¿cuál?

-tengo que pedir el permiso de su podre

-suerte con ello ya que he oído que el líder del clan Hyuga es muy difícil de convencer

-que ánimos me das Dobe

-jajá

*tocan a la puerta*

-yo abro

-no Dobe yo estoy más cercas de la puerta *abriendo la puerta*

-está bien

-Sakura –chan que haces aquí bienes a buscar a Sasuke?

-no te vengo a buscar a ti

-¿a mí?

-sí, necesito decirte algo más bien contarte algo

-de que se trata

-mira un día un chico y una chica se fueron de su aldea y fueron con un grupo que también habían abandonado sus aldeas ellos hacían equipos de dos a estos dos chicos les chicos les toco en el mismo equipo

* * *

perdón por tanta tardanza 

**para recompenzar abra doble capitulo **

la historia la estoy rescribiendo por eso me tardo

**nadie quiere saber eso **

okay el siguiente capitulo es:

**parte de la verdad**


	9. Parte de la verdad

**Flas Back**

-hola mi nombre es Haruno Saki

-un placer el mío soy Uchiha Urashi

-entonces tu eres poseedor del…

-si te refieres del sharingan, estas en lo cierto

-y que es lo que hace tu clan

\- pues no se puede decir que es un clan a que es pequeño y lo único que podemos hacer es tener un buen control de chakra y además la mayoría no quiere ser ninja

-o pues por lo demás no te preocupes y pues por lo del control de chakra eso es genial ya que puedes aprender jutsus y hacerlos con mucha precisión sin gastar tanto chakra

-jefe bueno eso si

-hay que entrenar juntos para ser un gran equipo

-si** ***dando una gran sonrisa*

**Fin del flas back**

-ese grupo era…

-Akatsuki? Si es ese

\- y que más paso

\- pues tuvieron tres hijos a los más pequeños le pusieron una combinación de sus nombres ya después de un tipo paso algo las aldeas creían que los Uchiha se revelarían así que cada nación consiguió a alguien que acabara con ellos

-pero que no solamente los Uchiha se encontraban en Konoha?

-no ellos se fueron dispersando por todo el mundo ninja, bueno cuando cada nación consiguió quien acabaría con los demás pusieron el plan en marcha

-¿uno de esos fue Itachi verdad?

-si

-y que paso con la pareja y sus hijos

-un día que la pareja iba a salir de misión

**Flas back**

-niños vamos a regresar en menos de una semana

-Hai

-cuida de tus hermanos como la mayor que eres

-de todos modos Sasori –san vendrá a cuidarlos

-si

**Después de que se fueron llego Sasori**

-hola Hori

-hola tío Sasori

-¿y tus hermanos?

-en la cocina

-ok bueno iré acomodar mis cosas

-si

**En la cocina**

-ya terminaste

\- s ya hasta la envolví

-bueno vamos antes de que se vallan papa y mama

-ya se han ido * asomándose por la ventana*

-pues vamos a alcanzarlos

-pero Ishi mama nos ha dicho que no salgamos solos

-pero ya somos más fuertes que un chunnin así que no te preocupes además nadie viene por estos rumbos solo los tíos

-bueno vamos antes de que se vallan más lejos

**Salieron lo más sigiloso que pudieron para que su hermana y su tío no los viera después corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para alcanzar a sus padres **

-Ishi

-¿qué pasa?

-sintio un chakra de mas

-en donde

-en el lugar que se encuentran papa y mama

-vamos tenemos que llegar rápido

**Cuando llegaron vieron como su padre estaba tirado en el suelo y su mama a un lado en eso Ishi activo el sharingan **

-eee? El sharingan, así que no tuve que esforzarme en buscarlos

-katon

-crees que con eso me detendrás *detrás de ellos*

-eee? es muy rápido

-mi turno * atacando*

-¡no! * poniéndose en medio del ataque causándole muerte instantánea*

\- mm solo era un estorbo

\- la pagaras muy caro *diciendo ambos niños y atacando*

-ja creen que podrán vencer… * recibiendo muchos golpes por parte de ambos*

-kaji necesitamos de tu ayuda *saliendo de ella una gran cantidad de chakra*

-keji necesitamos de tu ayuda *saliendo de él una gran cantidad de chakra*

-pero qué demonios *recibiendo más golpes *

-ahora muere *diciendo ambos y enterrándole sus katanas uno por el pecho y el otro por la espalda*

-¡ha! *cayendo al suelo sin vida*

-Ishi regresemos a casa

-eee?

-¿qué pasa?

-tus ojos

-¿que tienen?

-por fin as despertado el sharingan y fue hasta las tres espadas

-pues tú no te quedas atrás

-¿en serio? Genial *cayendo al suelo*

-Ishi! *cayendo ella también al suelo*

-interesante

-quien eres tu

-busco a Sasori

-quien pregunta por el

-Uchiha Itachi

-te estaba esperando

-Sasori –sama

-¿qué pasa? -¿Pero qué? *viendo la escena de la batalla y los cuerpos de sus compañeros como del atacante y de los gemelos*

-no te preocupes los niños están bien solo están cansados

-¿tu acabaste con él?

-no, fueron los pequeños

-¿mis hermanos?

-sí y bueno con quien tengo el gusto de hablar

-Uchiha Hori

-qué lindo nombre

-graci…

-Itachi

-si

-lleva a Hori y a los gemelos a Konoha y dile al Hokage que les de asilo y protección

-si

-yo cargo a Ishi

-está bien

-bueno andando

**Ya en Konoha**

-mm entiendo

-cree que se puedan quedar

-la mayor no creo ya que no le podemos hacer una historia falsa

-¿qué hay de mis hermanos?

-Ellos sí pero lo más probable es que los separen para que no los reconozcan

-señor Hokage solo consígale hogar a mi hermana yo me iré a entrenar

-Ishi

-no te preocupes toma mi collar * plateado con el símbolo del clan Haruno y adentro de él un dije del clan Uchiha * un día vendré por él y por ti

\- lo prometes

-lo prometo

-bueno que opinan ustedes

-que dices Hori?

-está bien yo regresare a Akatsuki y un día nos reuniremos los tres

-¿promesa? *dijeron los gemelos*

-¡promesa!

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

**el siguiente capitulo es: **

ida y regreso 


	10. ida y regreso

-toma *extendiendo la mano*

-qué es esto *tomando el objeto dado por Sakura *

-mi collar terminando la misión vendré por el

-misión que no irías a entrenar

-no, solamente es un fachada

-espera este collar es como el de la historia

-si

-entonces tu eres la niña

-si mi nombre verdadero es Uchiha Sakura

-¿el teme sabe de esto?

\- no

-por qué no se lo dices

-se lo pienso decir en otra ocasión o tal vez ya lo ha oído todo, bueno me retiro

-está bien que le dé el collar a Sasuke para que lo cuide

-si no hay problema *dando una sonrisa sincera*

-bueno buenas noches Sakura

-buenas noches Naruto *desapareciendo en una nube de humo*

-Sasuke has oído toda la conversación ¿verdad?

-si

-bueno creo que esto es para ti cuídalo con tu vida si no Sakura –chan nos matara a ambos

-ni que fuera tu Dobe

-jajá que gracioso

-no era para que te diera gracia

\- va buenas noches teme

-buenas noches Dobe

**Al amanecer **

-que te vaya bien frente

-gracias chicos

-suerte feíta

-Sai no sabes dónde están Naruto y Sasuke

-Naruto fue a llevar a la prisión a Sasuke

-entonces no vendrán

-es lo más probable

-bueno ya me voy

-Sakura –chan espera

-Naruto

-te traje un regalo

-Sasuke –kun

-no te puedes ir sin esto *dándole un beso*

-huy lo que se tenía guardado la frente de marquesina

-celos Ino cerda

-no mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más verdad Sai

-si hermosa

-bueno ahora si me retiro nos vemos después

-hasta luego

-vete con cuidado

-si gracias *desapareciendo en un tornado de pétalos de Sakura*

**Apareció en las afueras de Konoha donde la esperaban **

-hola tíos y Tobi

-Tobi es un chico bueno

-jeje si lo eres

-Sakura?

-Hori!

-pero mira no más que grande estas

-y tú te vez como todo una mujer

-gracias pero no te estas quedando tan atrás

-jeje ¿sabes algo de Ishi?

-no hace unos meses que se perdió no sabemos dónde este

-y como te va con el flojo de tu esposo

-no es un flojo más bien es un mandilón ¿verdad Itachi?

-oigan ya basta de burlarse de mi

-¿y por qué se ha vuelto tan mandilón el cuñado?

-por que estamos esperando un bebe

-que genial voy a tener un sobrinito

-bueno creo que ya tiene que irte

-si, suerte *asiendo unos posiciones de manos rápidamente* nos vemos después *desapareciendo como si se estuviera borrando*

**Un año después **

**Pensamientos de Sasuke **

Ya a pasado un año desde que se fue Sakura y hoy es el dia de su cumpleaños espero que vulva pronto

-sasuke –kun

-vas por tu misión del dia de hoy

-si

Ya hace tres meses que nuestro castigo termino en esos tres meses e vivido en casa de Naruto mientras arreglan la mansión Uchiha y unas casas del barrio

-sasuke –kun?

-¿eee?

-ya llegamos a la torre Hokage

-o

-señorita Karin

-si

-la necesitan en enfermería

-voy para haya, bueno Sasuke tendras que ir solo

-eso lo tenia pensado desde el principio

-bueno adiós *retirandose de hay*

Asta que se ha ido, que se oye

-Bueno puedes retirarte has hecho un buen trabajo y tu Shikamaru ya sabes que hacer

-hai

-bueno ya se van a retirar *toca la puerta*

-adelante

-disculpe por la interrupción

-no te preocupes Uchiha, Shikamaru y Sakura ya se retiraban

-sakura?

-si Sasuke –kun *haciendo una sonrisa*

-Sakura –chan

-hola Naruto, ino, sai y Choji

-que bueno que ya llegaste

-hay que celebrar con una comida

-buena idea choji

-sai este choji solo piensa en comer

\- de todos modos es una buena idea

-bueno reuniremos a todos

\- sirve de que les doy una noticia

**siguiente capitulo**

nos vamos todos de misión


End file.
